


Want

by shitai



Category: K-pop, SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degradation, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, this is entirely wish fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitai/pseuds/shitai
Summary: Since Shinee are leaving the maknae for a little while, Donghae and Hyukjae decide to take advantage of the situation.





	Want

“Now that your hyungs are gone, we get you all to ourselves”

 

Taemin feels himself be pushed against the cold, barely painted wall of the backstage corridors and shivers at the sudden contact, not to mention the thought of potential bruising. He can’t focus on that for too long though, because in seconds Hyukjae is at his neck, teeth sinking into makeup-covered skin.

 

“You have no idea just how hot you look when you’re performing” Donghae mirrored Hyukjae’s position but instead started kissing his cheek and jawline.

 

“Donghae nearly came in his pants just from seeing you move your hips like that” Hyukjae said with a teasing grin, earning himself a playful punch to the shoulder.

 

“He was hard throughout the entire thing too. You’re so hot, especially in this outfit” Donghae said, slipping two fingers under the leather strap around Taemin’s chest and tugging on it, pulling Taemin forward into him.

 

Taemin moaned softly, gripping onto Donghae’s shirt to keep him upright. He felt Hyukjae slip behind him, the zipper of his jacket pressing into his back.

 

“Come home with us, baby. We’ll take care of you” Hyukjae whispers in Taemin’s ear and he nearly melts just from that.

 

“Wear this outfit too. We have an idea” Donghae grinned and kissed Taemin’s cheek quickly “See you there, baby”

 

They both pulled away from Taemin and shook his grabbing hands away from him “At home, alright? We’ll see you later” Hyukjae nipped at Taemin’s ear lobe before letting go of him as well.

 

Taemin watched them both leave, took a deep breath, and walked back into the changing room to get undressed and take his makeup off. He hoped no one noticed his erection.

 

—————

 

Taemin sat awkwardly in the back of the car, his stage outfit digging into his back. He’d kept it on, just removed his makeup. He was sat in his manager’s car, checking his phone. He was messaging Hyukjae, making sure everything was still ok for him to join them, and that they’d be fine with everything.

 

A few minutes later, Taemin received a photo. It was Donghae lying on Hyukjae’s bed. He still had a t-shirt and jeans on, but the fly on his jeans was open and his cock was hard against his stomach. He wasn’t wearing underwear, and Taemin suspected he hadn’t all day.

 

[He’s waiting for you. I made sure to get him ready for you]

 

Taemin bit his lip tightly and covered his cock with his hand awkwardly [Please, I’ll be there soon. Don’t start without me]

 

[We wouldn’t dream of it. Hurry.]

 

As soon as the car pulled up, Taemin scrambled out and ran up to the door and let himself in. “Hyung-“ he called out, and Hyukjae appeared out of a corridor. He was still fully clothed, and Taemin was glad of that. He didn’t want to be the only one dressed.

 

“Good to see you here. Donghae’s waiting for you.” Hyukjae grinned, turning around and leading Taemin into the bedroom, where Donghae was sat on the bed and lazily touching himself.

 

Hyukjae sat down on the bed and pulled Taemin down onto him, arm firm around his waist to hold him in place.

 

“What do we do with him, Hae? He’s so pretty, I barely want to share him.” Hyukjae said, running two finger’s down Taemin’s chubby cheek. “God, I just want to tie you up and keep you here forever just to fuck.“

 

“Share, Hyukkie, I want to fuck him too” Donghae said, running his hands through Taemin’s hair and pulling his head up to look at them both.

 

“I, Uh-“ Taemin began to stammer, looking between the two as well as he could with Donghae’s tight grip on his hair.

 

“Shh, we’re not talking to you” Hyukjae said, kissing Taemin’s temple before he looked at Donghae “I say we tie him up properly, we could hogtie him” Hyukjae said, trailing a hand down Taemin’s back to the small curve off his ass.

 

“No, I want him spread out. We can share him that way” Donghae said pointedly “I’m not just going to sit back and watch you”

 

“Oh, Fine then. You can pick how you want to tie him.”

 

Donghae, surprisingly strong, picked up Taemin and lay him down on his back in the centre of the large bed. “You ever taken another man’s cock before, baby?”

 

Taemin was about to shake his head, but Hyukjae interjected: “You’ve seen him, I bet all of his group have taken a turn on him.”

 

“Fuck, I’d love to watch them all at once. I’d join in if I was allowed” Donghae said, securely fastening Taemin’s hands to the headboard.

 

“We should ask them. I know Kibum’s had his eye on you” Hyukjae said, tying Taemin’s legs to the posts of the bed so he was fully spread out for them.

 

“I’d love to watch Minho top him. Go on, tell us. You ever let them fuck you?”

 

Taemin shook his head, cheeks bright red and flushed from embarrassment “No! No, I didn’t. I’m- I’m a virgin.” He heard Donghae coo in the background.

 

“Aww, still so innocent. I thought you would have had men and women all over you” Hyukjae said, straddling Taemin’s small waist and leaning down to leave dark hickeys over his neck.

 

“That’s gonna be a bitch to cover up” Donghae laughed, rummaging through the nightstand for something. A few minutes (and several hickeys) later he sat back on the bed with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

 

“Don’t want to hurt the poor baby.” Donghae said as he lubed up two of his fingers.

 

“Brace yourself” Hyukjae whispered and held his hand over Taemin’s mouth as Donghae pushed his fingers in.

 

Taemin whined, it was uncomfortable but not too bad. Hyukjae removed his hands and Taemin took a breath “That feels weird.”

 

“In what way?” Donghae asked, starting to move his fingers slowly.

 

“Uhh- Like I’m reverse shitting” Taemin explained, which just made Donghae and Hyukjae laugh, both having to stop what they were doing.

 

“You’ll have to work on the dirty talk a little, babe” Hyukjae kissed Taemin’s cheek.

 

Taemin sighed softly as he felt Donghae’s fingers start to move again. “That feels nice...”

 

“You’re so turned on already and we’ve barely touched your little cock.” Donghae pushed a third finger inside of Taemin, and Taemin could start to really feel the stretch now.

 

“It’s not little-“ Taemin whined. Sure, he wasn’t one to brag about dick size but it was still a little embarrassing when he was called small.

 

“Compared to us, you’re small,” Hyukjae said, turning around so he was facing Taemin’s waist.

 

Taemin moaned softly at the slap and pushed his hips back towards Hyukjae and Donghae.

 

“You’re a little masochist too? Ooh, we’re going to have so much fun with you.” Donghae grinned, slipping his fourth finger in.

 

Taemin moaned loudly, voice higher pitched and breathy. “Hyung...”

 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Donghae said, starting to scissor and spread his fingers to stretch Taemin.

 

Taemin gripped the sheets and pushed his hips back “Please, please, hyung, I need it!”

 

“Do you want to do the honours, Hyukjae?” Donghae asked, looking up at Hyukjae.

 

Hyukjae moved the fastest

Taemin had ever seen him move. Just as quickly as Donghae’s fingers were gone, Hyukjae’s cock was in their place. He moaned loudly, arching his back up “Oh my god... hyung, That feels amazing!” He cried, trying his hardest to grind against Hyukjae.

 

“It’ll feel a hell of a lot better in a bit” Hyukjae smirked, starting to move his hips and fuck Taemin properly.

 

“God, You two look so hot together. I wish I could record all this.” Donghae said, sitting back on the bed and stroking his cock slowly.

 

“A video would be great. Our little memento” Hyukjae said, leaning down to leave a dark hickey on Taemin’s neck “Donghae, put his mouth to its proper use.”

 

“Oh, you’re so clever,” Donghae said, kneeling in front on Taemin “Go on, slut. Gag yourself”

 

Taemin whined again, embarrassed, But also horribly turned on. He leant forward to take Donghae’s cock into his mouth, quickly pushing himself down to the base. At the same time, Hyukjae thrust into him quickly, and he felt so incredibly full. Tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes, and Donghae noticed “Aww, the baby’s crying. Does it feel good, baby? Show me how good it feels.”

 

Taemin was in heaven. He was feeling fully satisfied from both ends and getting wonderfully degraded whilst doing so. He was so glad that Donghae and Hyukjae had picked him when they could have had anyone else there that night.

 

“He feels amazing, you were stupid to give this up. He’s so fucking tight.” Hyukjae said with a low groan, rhythmically pounding into Taemin with as much force as he could muster.

 

“Nah, he’s got an amazing mouth. You should feel what he’s doing with his tongue down here.” Donghae replied, eyes shut and head lolling back.

 

Taemin tensed his muscles around Hyukjae and licked along the vein of Donghae’s cock, wanting to please them both. He was already getting close, he’d never experienced any sensations like this before. All he could do was moan and whine around Donghae’s cock, all sounds muffled by the thick length making its way down his throat.

 

Hyukjae was first to alert anyone to the need to come, leaning down and biting at Taemin’s neck again “Fuck baby, I’m gonna come, you’re so fucking good-“

 

“Me too, he’s such a perfect cocksucker-“ Donghae replied, by this point gripping Taemin’s hair tightly.

 

Taemin was first to cum though, releasing over the bedsheets with a loud moan. Next was Donghae, spilling his warm cum down Taemin’s throat and into his stomach. Finally was Hyukjae, who thrust all the way in and came deep inside him.

 

They all ended up lying on the bed together in a sweaty and slightly gross heap, all of them covered in cum from someone, whether it was their own or that of another. There was a comfortable, peaceable silence around them until Hyukjae spoke.

 

“Round two?”


End file.
